I Regret Nothing
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Mako and Korra, in a surprise to absolutely nobody the way they can't keep their hands off one another, end up expecting a baby and in the duration they bicker about the baby's bending. When the baby was born, they were both wrong. Uncle Bolin is super pleased.


**'heRsheys says: **So I decided to post this here. :D That's all, lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. ERHMHERGHERD.

* * *

I Regret Nothing

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

When Korra confronted Mako about her being pregnant, she'd expected for him to panic. But he never ceased to amaze her. His expressions turned from confusion, to shock, to adoration. The last surprised her most.

In the few weeks that followed after, Mako had been very attentive and overly-possesive. Not that she'd complain or anything. Her stomach wasn't even bulging yet. She could only sigh as she symphathized with the man who _accidentally_ bumped her yesterday. Korra made a mental note to visit Mr. Han at the hospital later.

By the time the couple told Tenzin of Korra's current situation, she was already physically showing evidences of her pregnancy. As expected, Tenzin fumed. But after a few moments of rage and wrath (mostly it were in the form of words), the couple let out relieved breaths when Tenzin congratulated them. Tenzin could only pinch the bridge of his as he mumbled, "I should've known."

* * *

"I bet the baby will waterbend the moment he or she comes out," Korra laughed.

Mako, obviously not amused, raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think the baby will be a waterbender?" He leaned back on the sofa and swung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. They were waiting for Korra's check-up schedule. "Because I love you, Korra, I won't let you have the false pretense about our baby's bending. It will be fire." He had it said confidently.

Korra pouted. "Aren't you one sure Daddy?" She crossed her arms over her chest and nearly went with the option of elbowing him in the ribs. "Are you the one carrying the baby? You're not, right?" She laid a hand over her bulging stomach. "This baby will be a waterbender. I can feel it."

His features softened as he looked at the woman beside him. Laying a hand over hers, he suggested, "Maybe it'll be a nonbender?"

The Avatar's response was acquainted with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. "Oh, please."

Mako frowned and leaned back on the sofa. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

The following months after that little argument was filled with more bickering and debating.

On one time, when the couple was in a heated argument _again_, Bolin decided to join in, in hopes of lessening -in which he was pretty sure of- the sexual tension between them.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Little nephew will be an earthbender!"

When Bolin was shot back with two hard and sharp looks, he shrugged. "It can happen…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

A few weeks later, while everyone was having dinner at the island, Korra felt a contraction much stronger than the ones she'd felt before. With only a small cry, Mako was instantly at her side. Although she was grateful Mako could be efficient, she couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"Spirits, Korra!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "What is it, really?! Are there contractions or are you joking _again_?"

Because the pain kept her from making a coherent response, she only shook her head then kissed her boyfriend fully on the lips.

Pema, who was on the other side of Korra, smiled at Mako. "This is real. The baby is coming!"

Korra didn't know if it was fear or amazement she'd seen on Mako's face. Maybe both.

* * *

The doctor went out and Korra's grip on his lessened. With his heart clenching, Mako tucked a stray hair and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, though her eyes showed fatigued. "I'm all right," she said, knowing him so well.

"You're in a lot of pain," he laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, all the while wishing it was he who was suffering. "Do you have any regrets?"

Korra shook her head. "You?"

His heart unclenched a little. "None. None at all."

Mako was pacing outside the room when he was called by the doctor. He turned, his throat dry and the first thing that came to his mind was Korra. "Korra. Is Korra all right?"

The doctor grinned, "The Avatar is quite a woman."

As he let out a relieved sigh Bolin came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "See? Your Korra's quite a woman. And the baby? How's the baby?" Mako's head shot up and his heart clenched once again.

"Strong and beautiful," responded the doctor.

"It's a girl?" he asked and stared as the doctor nodded.

The doctor and Bolin then found out just how stubborn Mako can get.

* * *

Korra lifted a finger to her chin as she thoughtfully watched nine-month-old Rika drift to sleep on her father's shoulder. "She's still not showing any sign of waterbending."

"Why should she, when she's a firebender?" He juggled his daughter lightly. "Aren't you, baby?" he cooed and chuckled when he got a grumbling response from his daughter.

The Avatar closed her arms over her chest and pouted - her usual stance in a verbal argument. "Why do you always assume she's a firebender?"

Mako shrugged, "Because she is."

"No, she's isn't."

"She is."

"No. She isn't."

"She. Is."

"Mako!"

"Korra!"

The sharp cry that Rika made jerked them both. While Mako became a panicked Daddy, Korra held the wailing baby. "Shh. Baby. It's all right."

While the baby was flailing in her arms, Korra noticed in her peripheral vision a floating chunk of rock. It flew straight toward them and before she could act, Mako had elbowed it away from them. They looked at Rika who was now gurgling happy noises then stared at each other.

Mako snickered then Korra followed with a laugh. He wounded his arms around Korra and kissed the crown of her head. "Well, what do you know? Regrets?"

She gazed at her daughter with pride swelling in her chest. "None," she said with a laugh and held Rika tighter and closer. "None at all."

* * *

"Wohoo! I knew it! I knew it!" cried Bolin triumphantly and did a victory dance. He gathered Rika from a smiling Korra and smiled down at the baby. "Well, aren't you just cool? Just like Uncle Bolin, huh?" He shot the parents a knowing smirk and they shrugged in response. "Hah! That is what you call Bolin's Unquestionable Intuition!"

As Bolin threw Rika in the air enthusiastically, Korra cried out and hurriedly went over to them, her heart in her throat while Mako's own heart stopped and he made a mental note to tear his little brother apart - inch by torturous inch.

Rika only giggled and giggled.


End file.
